Nouveau départ
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Maintenant que tous sont morts et qu'ils ne sont plus que trois, retranchés dans le manoir Potter, il est temps pour eux de retourner au moment où rien n'est encore joué et où tout peut encore changer. OS - Drarry. Retour dans le passé.


Nouvel OS avec cette fois comme couple Harry et Drago qui retournent dans le passé avec Teddy pour changer l'issu funeste de la guerre. J'avais déjà écrit les trois quart en Novembre pour le Nanowrimo et j'ai profité d'un regain d'imagination pour terminer cette histoire. En espérant que le tout vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Nouveau départ**

Alors que la nuit tombait sur le Manoir Ancestral des Potter, deux ombres s'activaient à finir le rituel qu'ils préparaient depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. La guerre était à son apogée et les deux camps s'entre-déchiraient. On ne comptait plus les morts qui s'amassaient sur le bord des chemins ni les lieux qui partaient en fumée après avoir été les témoins silencieux de violents affrontements. La lumière comme les ténèbres avaient beaucoup perdu mais la guerre continuait quand même. Harry releva les yeux de son travail et contempla Drago qui continuait à graver des symboles dans le sol.

Le Serpentard été devenu espion au sein des mangemorts comme son parrain Severus Snape. Malheureusement Voldemort avait découvert Severus. Et Drago, en voulant le sauver, avait fait sauter sa couverture, il avait néanmoins réussit à les faire sortir tous les deux du repaire des forces des ténèbres, mais non sans mal, car son parrain était actuellement dans le coma, sans beaucoup de chance d'en sortir. Les deux hommes avaient été accueillit chez Harry qui avait pris possession de son Manoir où il y vivait quasi reclus depuis que Remus et Tonks étaient morts en mission, lui laissant la garde de leur fils Teddy, en sa qualité de parrain de l'enfant.

Harry et Drago s'étaient retrouvés avec plaisir, déjà durant la sixième année des deux garçons ils s'étaient considérablement rapproché après que le Griffondor ait trouvé le blond dans les toilettes. Le petit brun, dans un geste qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris lui-même, s'était contenté d'étreindre son camarade. Le serpent avait été prêt à le trucider verbalement mais au lieu de ça, il avait écouté Harry quand celui-ci s'était mis à lui parler de sa vie, lui déballant tout son passé sous ses yeux effarés, lui qui croyait qu'il avait été choyé par sa famille, il en avait pris pour son grade ! Puis, après les révélations du brun, lui aussi s'était mis à parler de sa vie, de ses parents et de sa peur de devoir servir un monstre tel que Voldemort.

Ils s'étaient trouvés ce soir-là, s'étaient écoutés et avaient posé les premières pierres d'une nouvelle relation, assez ambiguë, mais qui leur convenait. Cette étrange relation qui avait évolué au fil du temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils échangent un timide baiser, puis un autre et encore d'autres jusqu'à l'acte final qui les avaient unis. Ils avaient formé un couple amoureux et unis avant que la réalité ne les rattrapent. Personne n'avait su pour leur amour et cela avait été un déchirement pour Harry de voir son ange partir avec les mangemorts après le meurtre du directeur.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvé un long moment plus tard après l'évasion de Drago et Severus. C'est là qu'ils avaient pris la douloureuse décision d'abandonner tout le monde pour repartir dans le passé afin d'éviter tous ces drames. Et pour cela il leur fallait sauver celui qui avait gâché leurs vie, Lord Voldemort en personne ! Ils avaient fait des recherches et avaient trouvé le moyen de voyager dans le passé, à l'époque où Tom n'était pas encore né.

Drago avait été partisan de le tuer sans sommation, comme ça, plus de problèmes ! Mais Harry lui avait dit qu'il était contre, car après tout, Tom avait vécu presque la même chose que lui, sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir des amis comme lui, des personnes qui l'avaient sauvé, car Harry était certain qu'il aurait pu aussi mal tourner que lui et devenir un mage noir tout à fait convainquant. Cela avait fait réfléchir Drago qui finalement s'était rangé à l'opinion de son amant.

Ils avaient alors passé des mois à planifier leur retour dans le passé. Ils avaient entreposé un nombre incalculable de choses dans des valises et sacs sans fond. Ils avaient vidé l'intégralité de leurs coffres à Gringotts ainsi qu'une grande partie de leurs manoirs. Ils avaient vraiment pris de tout : meubles, ingrédients pour potions, galions, vêtements, linge de maison, vaisselle, plumes, parchemins et encres, des farces et attrapes du magasin des jumeaux (Harry avait récupéré tout ce qu'il avait pu après leur mort durant un des innombrables affrontements entre les deux camps), ils avaient aussi des livres, des tonnes de livres car ils avaient complètement vider la bibliothèque de Poudlard (section interdite incluse) et toutes les bibliothèques qu'ils possédaient, ce qui incluait celle des Potter, des Malefoy, des Black (par Sirius), des Lestrange (après la mort de sa tante et ses oncles Drago avait hérité de tout) et celle de Dumbledore (qui avait tout légué à Harry). Sans compter les innombrables objets magiques contenu dans les (nombreux) coffres qu'ils possédaient ainsi que dans leurs demeures.

Bref, la quantité d'objet était astronomique et avait encore augmenté quand ils avaient décidé d'emporter Teddy avec eux. Ce dernier avait un an depuis à peine trois mois et Harry se refusait à le laisser ici, à le laisser mourir. Aussi, un soir de Juin, Drago Malefoy avait demandé à Harry de l'épouser et d'adopter Teddy par rituel de sang afin qu'il devienne leur fils légitime. Ce que le lion s'était empressé d'accepter avec une joie non contenue (le lit s'en souvenait encore). Ils avaient donc fait tout le nécessaire et s'étaient unis lors d'une courte cérémonie à la Lune, l'une des seules cérémonie de mariage qu'ils pouvaient faire avec seulement eux, Teddy et la nature comme témoins. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'un seul témoin et personne n'avait dit qu'il devait forcément être majeur, donc le bambin avait largement suffit !

Puis vint le rituel d'adoption où les deux nouveau parents allaient remplacer la moitié du sang de l'enfant par le leur mélangé. Cela avait fait un peu de peine à Harry de savoir que son filleul n'allait plus être le mélange parfait de ses parents, mais il espérait de tout cœur que de là où il était, Remus approuvait sa décision. Ainsi, le jeune garçon avait changé, ses trais s'étaient affiné et il avait gagné les traits aristocratiques de ses parents, les yeux en amande de Harry, avec l'iris qui représentait un surprenant mélange d'ambre et de vert et ses cheveux étaient devenu le nid d'oiseau du brun avec la douceur du blond, ils étaient resté châtain, parfait mélange du brun presque noir du lion et du blond presque blanc du serpent. Les deux nouveaux parents l'avait trouvé magnifique.

Ensuite il avait fallut décider de quoi faire pour leur nom, débarquer en s'appelant Potter-Malefoy n'était pas franchement une bonne idée en sachant que les deux familles se haïssaient avec passion ! Mais Drago avait trouvé la solution : ils allaient convaincre Morfin Gaunt, le dernier de la lignée en vie (si on omet sa sœur) de faire d'eux, enfin plutôt de Drago, le nouveau Lord Gaunt. Après, ils iraient dans un pays plus ou moins éloigné de l'Angleterre et se feraient passer pour les derniers de cette famille en faisant un rituel de lignage avec Tom où ils feraient en sorte que les parents échange un peu de leur sang avec l'enfant et que Teddy échange aussi un peu du siens avec son nouveau frère.

Ainsi par lien du sang ils seraient tous connus comme appartenant aux familles Potter et Malefoy par alliance pour les parents et sang pour les enfants, Black par parrainage pour Harry et un lien de sang assez lointains, sang pour Drago et les enfants, Gaunt par liens de sang pour tout le monde, Lupin et Tonks par lien de sang pour les enfants seulement, Harry gardait son lien de sang avec les Evans et Riddle serait effacé par le rituel, en effet ce dernier allait en premier lieu faire disparaître le sang moldu pour le remplacer par celui des parents adoptifs. Ainsi Drago restera un sang-pur et Harry et les enfants seront de sang-mêlé.

Le brun avait levé les yeux au ciel devant l'énergie déployée par le blond pour conserver son sang pur, quoi qu'il en coûte. Bref, après toutes ces préparations, ils étaient prêt, il ne manquait plus qu'un nouveau prénom pour eux, sachant que Ted Remus Lupin était devenu Teddy Hope Potter-Malefoy, futur Gaunt et que eux même trouvaient que Drago Gaunt et Harry Gaunt ne sonnait pas terrible à leurs oreilles. Drago était donc devenu Seth Narcisse Gaunt et Harry avait opté pour Nathaniel Lys Gaunt (Sirius lui avait avoué que s'il avait eu un fils il l'aurait appelé Nathaniel et Lys en hommage à sa mère).

Bref ! On était le cinq juillet et ils étaient fin prêt. Drago avait passé la matinée à dire eu revoir à son parrain qui était toujours dans le coma et Harry avait finit les derniers préparatifs. Selon leurs calculs ils allaient atterrir à l'endroit même où ils partiraient et après enquête auprès des archives de sa famille et des tableaux, le manoir n'avait pas été habité de tout le mois de juillet de l'année 1926. Les Potter étant partis dans une résidence secondaire pour les vacances. Seuls trois elfes étaient présents mais ils ne pouvaient pas pénétrer dans la salle des rituels et un membre de la famille (par le sang ou par alliance) pouvait transplaner de cette salle, ainsi personne ne saurait rien de leur passage. Harry venait de finir de tout installer quand Drago revint, tenant Teddy dans ses bras :

_ Il va être l'heure, Harry.

_ Oui. Tout est prêt, il ne nous reste plus qu'à enclencher le rituel après que l'on ai mit ces robes. Dit-il en désignant les vêtements d'époque qui les attendaient. Après, nous partirons.

Ils s'habillèrent et vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Mais tout était à sa place. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois dans ce temps et Harry prit Teddy dans ses bras alors que Drago le serait contre lui de son bras gauche, le droit tenant sa baguette pour activer les runes qu'ils avaient dessinés des mois durant. Après cela, tout se passa très vite, un vertige les pris, tout se mit à tourbillonner puis le calme revint. Fébrile, Drago lança un _tempus maximus_ et vit apparaître : _« Lundi 5 Juillet 1926, 10h38 »_

_ On a réussit, amour.

Harry lui sourit, maintenant le plus dur restait à faire, il fallait qu'ils stabilisent leur situation. Ils ne s'attardèrent donc pas au manoir Potter et transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse, sur l'aire de transplanage. Elle était situé près du chaudron baveur où ils se dirigèrent.

_ Une chambre, s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-il à l'aubergiste.

_ Lit double ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous avez besoin d'un berceau peut-être ?

_ Non, merci, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

L'homme acquiesça et leur donna la clef de la chambre 4. Drago prit un exemplaire de la Gazette et paya, après cela ils grimpèrent rapidement dans leur chambre et s'installèrent sommairement, ils ne comptaient pas rester.

Drago lu rapidement le journal pendant que Harry s'assurait que Teddy n'avait pas souffert du voyage, mais celui-ci semblait aller bien et mâchonnait joyeusement une de ses peluches, aujourd'hui s'était Sevy la chauve-souris qui subissait ses crocs, autant dire que lorsque Drago avait offert la peluche au petit devant son parrain, ce dernier avait tiré une tronche de trois mètres de long ! Harry en rigolait encore !

_ Tout va bien pour nous, Drago.

_ Je vais bien aussi et selon le journal le climat politique semble calme.

_ Tant mieux. Même si Grindelwald a sévit durant ces années, la Grande-Bretagne a été relativement épargné grâce à la présence d'Albus.

_ Oui, ce qui est un avantage pour nous.

Drago sourit, et vint embrasser le bébé sur le front avant de faire de même avec son homme.

_ Nous pouvons y aller, amour ?

_ Oui, j'ai hâte de trouver notre petit chez nous, même si je sais que tu vas nous choisir un manoir immense !

Le blond rigola en lui assurant qu'il ne choisirait pas une maison dans laquelle ils ne se sentiraient pas bien tous les deux ! Suite à cet aveux ils descendirent après avoir remis toutes leurs affaires dans leurs poches et avoir sécurisé leur chambre. Le jeune Potter sourit en contemplant sa nouvelle baguette. Ils n'avaient pas pu prendre leurs anciennes vu qu'elles existaient déjà dans ce monde et que le risque qu'on le découvre était trop grand. Alors ils étaient allé voir Garrick Ollivander, qui s'était mit en sécurité dans une des résidences secondaires des Potter et lui avaient demandé de leur faire des baguettes sur mesure. La version officielle étant qu'on était jamais trop prudent et qu'une deuxième baguette pouvait leur sauver la vie. Harry se retrouvait donc avec une baguette en bois de sorbier avec pour cœur une larme de Fumeseck mélangée à du venin du Basilic qu'il avait vaincu en deuxième année. Ollivander s'était amusé et il avait été ravi de pouvoir faire cette baguette unique au monde. Drago, lui, avait hérité d'une baguette en bois de cèdre avec pour cœur un croc de Dragon qu'il avait trouvé dans les reliques de ses ancêtres au fin fond de son coffre-fort. Deux baguettes exceptionnelles et uniques au monde.

Ils partirent donc pour Little Hangleton où ils devaient trouver Morfin Gaunt afin de le convaincre de faire d'eux les nouveaux Lords Gaunt, enfin surtout Drago ! Harry lança un charme de sommeil sur son fils avant de pénétrer dans le jardin des Gaunt, il sentit tout de suite une vipère venir vers lui, prête à le mordre :

 __ Que comptes-tu faire, vipère ? Siffla-t-il dans sa direction._

 __ Un parleur ? Morfin n'est donc pas le dernier ?_

 __ Visiblement non, peux-tu lui faire savoir que nous souhaitons le voir ?_

Elle acquiesça et disparu dans les buissons, quelques instants passèrent avant que Morfin ne sorte de chez lui.

 __ Que me voulez-vous ? On m'a dit qu'il y avait un parleur ?_

 __ Deux en fait, mon fils et moi._

Morfin scruta Harry et Teddy de ses yeux rongé par la folie. Harry reprit :

 __ En tant que Gaunt par droit de conquête je viens réclamer les bagues de Lord et d'Héritier qui me reviennent._

 __ Si c'est des caillou que tu veux, prends-les !_

 __ Vous devez également signer un papier faisant de nous les nouveaux Lords de la famille Gaunt._

Morfin les laissa entrer de mauvaise grâce, Harry confia Teddy à Drago et fit signer rapidement tous les papiers à l'homme, qui le fit sans rechigner, se foutant complètement de ce titre de Lord, ne voulant qu'une chose, que les gêneurs se barrent de chez lui ! Papiers signés et bagues en poche, les deux sorciers ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et filèrent en vitesse, d'ici à ce que l'autre fou change d'avis !

_ Bon, et bien c'était plutôt simple… Dit Drago une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri dans leur chambre. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs, tu lui as lancé un sort ou quoi ?

_ Pas exactement, mais j'ai découvert que je pouvais modeler la volonté des serpents avec ma voix quand je parle Fourchelangue, je me suis dit que peut-être ça marcherait sur un être humain qui comprend cette langue… Sa folie a sûrement joué en notre faveur.

_ Certainement… Enfin, maintenant il nous faut aller à Gringotts pour finaliser tout ça.

Le trio se dirigea donc vers la banque. Ils firent la queue et ce fut Harry qui parla en premier quand vint leur tour :

_ Bonjour Maître Gobelin, que vos affaires prospères ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Drago lui fit écho en saluant de la même manière le petit être et même Teddy participa avec un joyeux « Aga aga ! ». Ce dernier les fixa pendant quelques secondes alors que ses semblables qui avaient entendu s'étaient retourné en interrompant leurs tâches. C'était tellement rare les sorciers qui se présentaient poliment selon leurs coutumes de nos jours !

_ Et que le sang de vos ennemis inonde le sol, messieurs, que peut faire Gringotts pour vous ?

_ Nous venons pour un héritage, répondit calmement le blond, Morfin Gaunt a fait de nous les nouveaux Lords de la famille Gaunt, nous souhaiterions donc procéder au rituel d'acceptation des héritages.

_ Les papiers ? Demanda le gobelin.

Drago lui présenta tous les papiers en ordre ainsi que le coffre contenant les bagues de Lord et d'Héritier. Son vis-à-vis acquiesça et les pria de le suivre. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du Directeur de Gringotts, Ragnock. Ce dernier lu les papiers apporté par le gobelin qui les avaient reçu avant de lever les yeux sur les trois sorciers en face de lui.

_ Bien, tout ceci semble en ordre même si je suis surpris des noms présents sur cette feuille, à ma connaissance, les Malefoy et les Potter ne se sont pas mariés entre eux depuis fort longtemps.

_ Pas dans ce temps, effectivement. Répondit prudemment Drago.

_ Des voyageurs ? S'enquit la petite créature.

_ D'un temps lointains et pour éviter un massacre, Grindelwald n'est rien comparé à ce qui attend les anglais dans quelques années.

_ Une noble cause donc, Gringotts gardera vos secrets, rien que pour le respect que vous nous témoignez et qui est bien trop rare de nos jours.

_ Merci, Maître Gobelin, mais cela est normal pour nous. Répondit gentiment Harry avec un doux sourire.

_ C'est bien cela qui est rare ! Répondit la créature. Pour l'héritage, l'un de vous peut sans problème devenir Lord Gaunt, mais seulement l'Héritier par droit de conquête peut prétendre au titre de Lord Serpentard.

_ Et pour les Peverell ? Demanda le brun.

_ Les Potter sont prioritaires sur l'héritage d'Ignotus qui est celui qui avait le titre de Lord après la mort de ses frères. Malgré que vous êtes de la lignée principale, vous n'existez pas encore.

_ Je comprends, mais je pense que Lord Serpentard me suffira et Drago se complaira en tant que Lord Gaunt…

_ Bien, nous ferons les deux rituels alors, votre fils sera-t-il l'héritier des deux familles ?

_ Non, répondit Drago, nous comptons avoir un autre enfant, Teddy héritera des Gaunt et le deuxième des Serpentard, mais même si Harry devient Lord Serpentard, notre nom restera Gaunt vu que nous sommes mariés, nous avons décidé que j'aurais la primauté.

_ Très bien. Autre chose ?

_ Nous aimerions changer de nom et d'apparence en plus du rituel, en me renseignant j'ai cru comprendre que cela était possible.

_ Oui, pendant le rituel vous pouvez hériter des caractéristiques des Maisons dont vous devenez les Lords, les Gaunt ont les yeux rouge et des cheveux ondulé, vous conserverez sûrement vos cheveux blond mais ils risquent de se foncer, car la lignée à toujours eut des cheveux châtain à noir. Pour les Serpentard c'est l'inverse, Salazar avait les cheveux blancs depuis tout petit et les cheveux très lisse, vous garderez sans doute vos yeux vert, ils sont de la même couleur que ceux de cette lignée, enfin, des descendants directs, les Gaunt étant une branche secondaire, ils n'en ont pas hérité. Pour votre fils ?

_ Nous avons déjà fait un rituel d'adoption par le sang, nous comptons en faire un autre mais de famille cette fois.

_ Quand son petit frère sera là je suppose ? Il hocha la tête d'approbation quand les deux sorciers acquiescèrent.

Pendant une heure ils subirent les rituels et en ressortirent fourbu mais heureux. Harry, devenu Nathaniel Lys Gaunt, Lord Serpentard, avait vu ses cheveux s'allonger jusqu'à ses reins, ils étaient lisse, d'un noir profond et parcouru de mèches blanches, son corps s'était affiné devenant androgyne, lui qui se trouvait déjà pas très viril ! Ses yeux étaient plus intense que jamais, d'un vert hypnotique, ils ressortaient beaucoup par rapport à sa peau devenu d'une blancheur nacré, il était dégoutté d'ailleurs, lui qui avait passé des heures au soleil pour effacer son teint maladif ! La vie était trop injuste ! Enfin, si ses carences (merci les Dursley) avaient été comblé, il restait quand même plus petit que Drago, à peine un mètre soixante deux, si c'était pas triste !

Son mari, à l'inverse, avait bien grandit pour atteindre un respectable mètre quatre-vingt. Ses cheveux avaient pris la couleur du blé mûre et ses yeux gris orageux abritaient des pointes de rouge, comme des étincelles qui brillaient dans son regard. Sa peau s'était doré et il ressemblait à un surfeur, il avait gardé sa musculature fine digne d'un acrobate et ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'au milieu de son dos en ondulant à partir de ses épaules. L'effet était saisissant et on ne reconnaissait plus les héritiers Malefoy et Potter dans leurs nouvelles apparences. Seth et Nathaniel en furent satisfait.

_ Bien, fit Ragnock, les rituels se sont bien passés, vous êtes désormais connu en tant que Seth Narcisse Gaunt, Lord Gaunt Nathaniel Lys Gaunt, Lord Serpentard et votre fils Teddy Hope Gaunt, Héritier Gaunt. J'enverrais une note au Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot pour lui faire savoir que deux nouveaux Lords ont fait leur entrée et qu'ils vont reprendre leurs sièges.

_ Exactement, dit Seth, quand se tiendra la prochaine session ?

_ Je demanderais également et vous ferais parvenir la réponse par hibou. Souhaitez-vous voir vos coffres ?

_ Non pas pour l'instant, nous reviendrons demain, pour l'instant je crois que Teddy a faim, de plus nous devons trouver un nouveau domicile.

_ Effectivement, des Gaunt il ne reste que la maison où vit Morfin Gaunt et des Serpentard un château en Écosse qui doit tomber en ruines.

Les deux sorciers grimacèrent, oui il était urgent qu'ils trouvent un toit !

_ Ne dépensez pas trop les montagnes de galions que vous avez sans doute ramené avec vous, vous risqueriez de bouleverser l'économie.

_ Seulement le strict nécessaire Maître Gobelin, répondit Nathaniel, nous serons sages.

La créature lui fit un sourire plein de dents pointus, nul doute que Gringotts abriterait d'ici peu les futures fortunes des Potter et des Malefoy, cela devait faire un paquet de galions, ce que confirma Seth.

_ Nous avons avec nous tout l'argent que nous possédions, soit l'intégralité des fortunes des Malefoy, Potter, Black, Lestrange, Dumbledore, Prince et Peverell. Ainsi que d'autre comme les Lupin ou les Tonks.

Les yeux de Ragnock brillèrent, ça, c'était le jackpot ! Cela devait représenter des montagnes d'or !

_ Nous reviendrons dans la semaine pour tout mettre en ordre dans nos coffres.

_ Fort bien, je vous attendrait donc.

Ils se saluèrent et notre trio se dirigea vers un restaurant réputé que Seth connaissait bien, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire son compagnon. Ils furent reçu dignement et s'attablèrent dans un coin de la salle où des sors d'intimités étaient posés. Le repas fut paisible et ils purent discuter de la suite des événements. Pour l'instant tout se passait selon leur plan, cette après-midi allait donc être consacrée à la recherche de leur nouveau domicile, Nathaniel avait vraiment hâte, ce qui faisait sourire le blond. Ils se rendirent donc après avoir payé vers une agence immobilière réputée conseillée par Ragnock lui-même. Teddy dormait sous un charme de silence dans les bras du brun alors que Seth lui avait entouré la taille d'un bras, ils avaient fière allure ce que ne manquaient pas de noter les sorciers de passages qui regardaient leurs riches vêtements en se demandant qui ils étaient. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils passèrent la porte de l'agence et ils furent immédiatement accueillit par une jeune demoiselle qui les conduisit auprès d'un agent, leurs apparences et les bagues de Lord à leurs doigts devaient jouer en leur faveur.

_ Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda une superbe femme d'âge mûre une fois qu'ils furent installé.

_ Nous souhaiterions faire l'acquisition d'un manoir, que pouvez-vous nous proposer ?

_ En ce moment il n'y en a que trois sur le marché, un aux pays de galles et deux en écosse, que recherchez-vous exactement ?

_ Un manoir de Lord, avec au minimum quatre suites plus des chambres d'invités équipées de salle de bain, une salle de bal, un grand salon, un petit salon, un boudoir, un salon de réception, deux bureaux, une salle de musique, un jardin d'hiver et le tout avec des balcons. Pour l'extérieur, pas de vis-à-vis, un grand terrain l'entourant, de quoi avoir la place pour une piscine, des serres, des écuries et un terrain de Quidditch.

_ Dans ce cas le seul qui corresponde est le manoir Gloom, dans le comté de Clackmannan, dans les Lowlands écossaises.

_ Pouvons-nous le visiter aujourd'hui ? Demanda gentiment Nathaniel.

_ Bien évidemment messieurs, nous prenons la cheminée pour Dollar puis nous transplanerons.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et après deux réceptions plus où moins réussit pour Nathaniel, qui fut sauver de justesse par son mari à chaque fois, alors que se dernier tenait déjà d'une main leur fils, connaissant les capacités plus que discutable du brun pour les transports sorciers, ils arrivèrent devant un magnifique manoir d'une blancheur éclatante. De grandes baies vitrées le parcourait, elles étaient teintés pour plus d'intimité mais devait inonder les pièces de soleil. Le jardin avait été laissé à l'abandon mais rien de bien méchant, dans une semaine à peine il serait sûrement à nouveau aussi coloré que dans le temps. La visite se passa très bien, les pièces étaient toutes vides et tous les murs avaient été repeint en blanc ce qui les agrandissaient et permettait au jeune couple de se projeter totalement. Harry fut conquis, même si le manoir était immense il était parfait pour eux. L'après-midi se termina par le contrat de vente, Nathaniel et Seth devinrent les heureux propriétaires du manoir et la dame de l'agence accueillit avec joie la bourse pleine de galions que Seth lui donna.

_ Bien, une bonne chose de faite ! Se réjouit le brun, la suite ?

_ Il nous faut des elfes et après nous renforceront les défenses du manoir.

Nathaniel acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la pouponnière des elfes, l'endroit où la plupart d'entre eux naissaient et étaient élevés pour être de bons elfes de maison. L'ancien Griffondor n'aimait pas trop le concept, se rappelant de son ami Dobby, mais ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, sans elfes ils allaient avoir du mal à entretenir leur demeure, lui-même en avait à son service quand il vivait au manoir ancestral des Potter. Une fois sur place Seth prit les choses en main et demanda cinq elfes, deux couples fertiles assez jeune et un elfe plus expérimenté pour être le majordome en chef. Devant son maintient et ses vêtements qui criaient la richesse le responsable n'eut aucun mal à lui présenter sa meilleure marchandise :

_ Pook est un excellent élément, il fera un très bon majordome, Clack et Finna sont le premier couple, Clack est un excellent bibliothécaire, quand à Finna elle fait des merveilles en cuisine, pour le deuxième couple, il s'agit de Poupy et Louly. Le mâle, Poupy, est un excellent jardinier et la femelle une très bonne nourrice.

_ Bien, cela me semble parfait, dit Seth, cela ira amour ? Ou tu en veux un personnel ?

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Avez-vous un elfe à nous proposer pour mon compagnon ?

_ Eh bien, Doly serait parfaite, même si elle est un peu jeune et qu'elle est normalement destinée aux Ladys. Répondit l'homme en montrant une petite elfe timide. Nathaniel craqua complètement dessus, les elfes de maisons n'étaient pas beaux, mais il la trouvait quand même chou.

_ Très bien, nous la prenons ! S'exclama-t-il.

Seth sourit avant de payer les six elfes au vendeur. Ils allèrent tous ensuite à leur nouveau manoir.

_ Bien, dit Seth en s'adressant aux elfes, cela va être un peu la course au début mais ça devrait se calmer par la suite, pour l'instant nous venons juste d'acquérir ce manoir donc il faudra le nettoyer de fond en comble avant de le décorer convenablement, la priorité étant la suite de Teddy, la notre et la cuisine…

_ Ainsi que vos chambres, le coupa Nathaniel. T'es-tu au moins présenté convenablement avant de leur faire miroiter une quantité astronomique de travail ! Rouspéta le brun.

_ Mais…

Son mari le fusilla du regard, le défiant de continuer sa phrase. Le blond leva les mains en signe de paix.

_ Tu t'occupes de l'extérieur et moi de l'intérieur.

_ Euh…

_ Je serais l'homme de maison, donc pas un mot. Seth soupira et laissa son homme gérer. Bien, sourit le brun en se retournant vers les elfes qui étaient un peu perdus, tout d'abord sachez que vous ne serez pas traités comme des esclaves, vous avez le droit de nous dire ce que vous pensez si jamais vous en ressentez le besoin, nous ne vous frapperons jamais et le premier ordre que je vous donne c'est de ne jamais vous punir ou de punir les autres, peut importe ce qu'il se passe, même si quelqu'un vous le demande. Ensuite, vous aurez votre propre chambre ainsi qu'un endroit qui vous sera consacré, vous aurez ainsi un salon avec une bibliothèque juste pour vous. Après, sachez qu'une somme fixe de galions vous sera donnée chaque semaine, vous devez les dépenser pour vous, c'est une récompense pour nous avoir bien servit. Pook, nous déciderons ensemble de votre uniforme à tous, hors de question que vous restiez avec vos taies d'oreiller informe, vous aurez de vrais vêtements, digne de vous. De plus je veux que chaque jour vous preniez du temps pour vous, si jamais vous ne savez pas lire ou écrire ou les deux, je vous donnerez des cours, pour que vous puissiez profiter des livres que je vais mettre à votre disposition. Quoi d'autre ?

_ Tu ne m'as pas grondé pour un manque de présentation tout à l'heure ? Susurra Seth l'air de rien. Nathaniel rougit mais ne répliqua pas.

_ Je suis Nathaniel Lys Gaunt, Lord Serpentard, voici mon mari Seth Narcisse Gaunt, Lord Gaunt et notre fils de un an Teddy Hope Gaunt, Héritier Gaunt. Vous aurez un bracelet aux armoiries des Gaunt et Doly en aura un autre aux armoiries des Serpentard puisqu'elle est mon elfe personnelle, pour l'instant la lignée des Serpentard n'a pas besoin d'autres elfes, mais quand ce sera le cas tu deviendras la Majordome en chef. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, pour l'instant les bracelets, ensuite les barrières puis nos chambres et la cuisine, nous ferons le reste demain, la journée à été longue.

C'est ainsi que les jours suivants furent bien rempli, Nathaniel avait entièrement refait la décoration du manoir avec les elfes, tout était dans des tons chaud qui donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse à leur maison, il avait fait de leur chambre et de celles des enfants de véritables petits nids douillets. Les elfes avaient leur petit coin à eux et en étaient ravis, tout comme ils aimaient leurs nouvelles tenues, composées d'un pantalon à pince, chaussure cirée et chemise en soie blanche avec sa cravate et son veston portant les armoiries des Gaunt pour les garçons. Une jupe plissée, des ballerines et le même haut (chemise, veston et cravate) pour les filles, portant également les armoiries des Gaunt sauf Doly qui portait celles des Serpentard. Le jardin était magnifiquement fleurit et des chevaux, des sombrals et même un abraxan se reposaient dans les écuries.

Seth trouvait que son amour avait fait du bon travail, de son côté aussi il avait bien avancé, la plupart de leurs possessions avaient finit dans des coffres à Gringotts, il avait avec cet argent pu investir dans plusieurs entreprises qu'il savait devenir fructueuses et ce autant du côté des sorciers que des moldus. Il était passé au ministère pour finaliser les papiers, ainsi son mari, leur fils et lui étaient des australiens venu en Angleterre pour s'occuper de l'héritage qu'ils venaient de recevoir vu qu'en effet ils descendaient lui des Gaunt et Nathaniel des Serpentard. Gringotts, qui étaient ceux qui avaient fait les recherches, appuyaient leurs propos (donc personne n'oserait les remettre en cause). Et ils étaient prêt à prendre part à la session de juillet du Magenmagot.

L'actuel ministre était Hector Fawley, sang-pur, mais ne prenant pas assez au sérieux la menace de Grindelwald, d'après les souvenirs de Seth, c'est ce qui lui coûta son poste. Bah, il verrait bien, pour l'instant le vieux citronné (aka Dumbledore) n'avait pas beaucoup de pouvoir et Seth ne comptait pas lui en donner, après tout, il était en partie responsable de l'ascension de Voldemort, faudrait pas qu'ils évitent un mage noir pour qu'il en laisse un autre grandir ! Bref, son objectif était donc de convaincre le ministre et le Magenmagot de se remuer les fesses pour contrer l'allemand, après il verrait…

Il avait aussi repéré Mérope Gaunt, qui en ce mois de juillet était enceinte d'environ quatre mois, Tom ne devait naître que fin Décembre. Ainsi, ils s'installèrent une petite routine agréable, Seth reprenait ses habitudes de Lord : gérer les finances et préparer la politique, alors que Nathaniel s'occupait de la maison et de leur fils. Ils sortaient beaucoup aussi, profitant qu'ils soient en relative paix pour aller au restaurant, au théâtre ou autre, faisant des sortis en amoureux, poussé par Louly qui s'occupait très bien de Teddy en leur absence.

La première session du Magenmagot fut assez tendue vu que cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait siégé pour les Gaunt et les Serpentard, Seth et Nathaniel avaient donc été scruté à la loupe par tous les autres Lords, même si vu leurs noms, beaucoup pensaient qu'ils étaient des adeptes de la magie noire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lord Ollivander s'exclame avec surprise que la baguette de Lord Serpentard était en bois de Sorbier, un bois connu pour ne jamais choisir de sorcier adepte des forces du mal, il regarda étrangement les deux sorciers, il avait sans nul doute vu les cœurs improbable de leurs baguettes, mais Seth se contenta de l'ignorer alors que son mari faisait un clin d'œil au fabricant.

Après cela les Lords furent troublés, Lord Gaunt se comportait comme un véritable héritier de bonne famille, à croire que depuis sa naissance on l'avait destiné à devenir un Lord influent, alors que son mari semblait naïf à souhait et gentil au possible, ils en prirent néanmoins pour leur grade quand ils remarquèrent que le faire changer d'avis était mission impossible, eux qui avaient cru pouvoir le manipuler ! Surtout que Seth leur souriait narquoisement, comme s'il savait déjà qu'ils allaient se faire envoyer paître par le sale caractère de son mari. Mais dans l'ensemble cela se passa plutôt bien. Après la session ils furent invité par Lord Rosier au bal de Lugnasad qui se tenait chez lui le soir du premier Août. Seth accepta pour eux deux, puis ensuite ils furent harcelé par les journalistes, Nathaniel avait toujours détesté ces vautours, il laissa donc son mari gérer.

Une fois les indésirables partit ils se rendirent dans le bureau du ministre qui leur avait demandé de passer après la réunion. Ce dernier avait l'air d'un parfait crétin qui désirait faire l'autruche tout comme ce bon vieux Fudge, décidément les ministres anglais… Ils parlèrent longuement avec lui, exposant leurs points de vue, notamment que le secret devait être renforcé de plus en plus afin que les moldus ne les découvrent pas, mais aussi qu'ils comptaient faire passer des lois pour que les né-moldus soient suivit quand ils se trouvaient dans leur famille, afin que, s'il y a maltraitance, ils soient retirés des-dites familles, qu'ils comptaient également créer une deuxième école pour accueillir les enfants de trois à onze ans, avant Poudlard et sans répartition dans les maisons, afin que les guerres inter-maison cessent, qu'un orphelinat sorcier serait aussi créé pour les orphelin sorciers, qu'ils ne soient plus au contact des moldus. Nathaniel insistait aussi pour que le programme scolaire soit revu afin que tous ceux ayant grandit parmi les sorciers aient des cours de culture moldu afin de comprendre leurs voisins direct et inversement ceux qui avaient vécu dans le monde moldu devaient avoir des cours de culture sorcière qu'ils devaient respecter, ils devaient aussi respecter les coutumes sorcières et ne plus tenter d'imposer la culture moldu. Le ministre avait été subjugué par ce programme, si les deux hommes réussissaient alors l'Angleterre serait très en avance sur les autres pays et ça c'était bon pour lui, il leur assura donc son soutient.

En sortant du bureau du ministre, les deux voyageurs étaient satisfait, cela limiterait grandement les cas comme Tom Riddle. La secrétaire du ministre leur remis une lettre du directeur Dippet, qui invitait Lord Serpentard et son mari à venir prendre le thé dans son bureau à Poudlard, afin de rencontrer un des propriétaires de Poudlard. C'est à ce moment que les deux hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à acheter de hiboux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils iraient cette après-midi avec Teddy à l'animalerie magique. Ils quittèrent donc le ministère pour rentrer chez eux et déjeunèrent avant de s'occuper de la volière pendant la sieste de Teddy. Vers quinze heure trente ils étaient au chemin de traverse et rentraient dans l'animalerie.

_ Messieurs, bonjour. Les salua une petite femme rondelette, vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Nous venons pour un hibou mais nous allons aussi faire un tour, voir si nous trouvons autre chose.

_ Très bien, les hiboux sont de ce côté et les chouettes par là. Indiqua-t-elle avant de les laisser.

Ils commencèrent donc par les hiboux et Seth se prit un majestueux hibou grand-duc, qui avait l'air aussi snob que lui dans ses jeunes années selon Nathaniel, qui lui craqua pour une magnifique chouette effraie qui ressemblait beaucoup à son ancienne amie Hedwige. Il trouva aussi un énorme serpent avec qui il discuta tranquillement sous l'œil effaré de Seth qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de Nagini. Ils prirent aussi un aigle pour les longs trajets (sait-on jamais) et Nathaniel réussit à convaincre son mari de prendre la jeune hippogriffe qu'il trouvait mignonne et qui lui rappelait Buck, ce qui était bien le problème de Seth dont le bras se souvenait aussi de l'infâme bestiole. Teddy attira leur attention à un moment sur un bébé loup gris qui se terrait au fond de sa cage :

_ Veux loup !

Seth renifla, ce sale gosse savait ce qu'il voulait, il tenait ça de son mari. Le-dit mari le regarda narquoisement :

_ Il tient ça de toi, pas de moi !

Peut importe, ils embarquèrent le loup. Ils se retrouvèrent aussi avec un bébé chien qui ressemblait à un sinistros miniature, la vendeuse fut heureuse que Teddy le veuille car il effrayait tout le monde et avait besoin de se lier rapidement à un maître avant de mourir. C'est donc avec sept compagnons de plus qu'ils ressortirent de la boutique, ainsi que tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper d'eux. Ils déposèrent Bucky, l'hippogriffe, auprès du jeune mâle abraxan nommé Nange (merci Teddy), du couple de sombrals dont la femelle se nommait Yin et le mâle Yang, il y avait aussi un étalon pur-sang arabe nommé Smeno, la jument camarguaise Neige, son poulain Étoile et un poney gris nommé Sissy par Teddy qui avait voulut dire 'souris'. Seth nomma son hibou Luce avec un petit sourire satisfait, la bête à plume lui rappelant son père et son aigle fut nommé Cryf, qui selon lui voulait dire 'fort' en gallois. Nath nomma sa couette Heïdi, qui est un dérivé de Hedwige et son serpent Voldy, sous l'air désespéré du blond. Le loup fut nommé Moony et le chien Patmol, Nathaniel en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Bref, ils purent donc enfin répondre au directeur Dippet et le rendez-vous fut prit pour demain 16h. C'est donc une joyeuse petite famille qui se dirigea vers Poudlard, les deux adultes souriant à la vue de leur seconde maison. Teddy mâchonnait tranquillement Sevy dans les bras du brun, il avait eu du mal à lâcher son loup et son chien, du coup ils se retrouvaient à partager les bras de son papa avec lui, heureusement qu'ils étaient petits et ne pesaient pas lourd !

_ C'est pour quoi ? Demanda un grand homme rachitique qu'ils ne connaissaient pas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grilles.

_ Nous avons rendez-vous avec le directeur, répondit le blond en tendant l'invitation.

L'homme la regarda avant de leur demander de le suivre. Ils firent ainsi la route jusqu'au bureau du directeur et l'homme les abandonna devant la gargouille après avoir dit le mot de passe. Seth toqua une fois en haut et ouvrit la porte après avoir été invité à entrer. Le directeur Dippet se trouvait derrière son bureau, un Albus Dumbledore visiblement plus jeune debout derrière lui, ainsi que trois autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, sûrement les trois autres directeurs de maison. Dippet les accueillit chaleureusement et après quelques formalités et présentations où ils apprirent que la femme sèche à leur droite était la directrice de Serdaigle, l'homme bedonnant à ses côtés le directeur de Poufsouffle et la jolie demoiselle sur leur droite la directrice de Serpentard, le directeur entra dans le vif du sujet :

_ Vous possédez une partie de ce château Lord Serpentard, vous avez donc un droit de regard sur tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'école.

_ Exact, mais je ne compte pas prendre votre place, Professeur.

_ Cela ne me gênerait pas, comme ça je n'aurais pas à chercher de remplaçant !

_ Vous comptez démissionner ? S'enquit le brun.

_ Je compte prendre une retraite bien méritée, même si avec Grindelwald qui fait des siennes, j'hésite à partir tout de suite, surtout qu'Albus est le seul réellement motivé pour reprendre mon poste, or il faut encore que je le forme au-dit poste vu qu'il vient à peine d'être promu directeur-adjoint ! L'ancien est partit à la retraite, le traître !

Nath sourit gentiment au vieux monsieur, il était certain que gérer Poudlard devait demander beaucoup de travail.

_ Est-ce si épuisant que cela de gérer une école ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Pas tant que cela, même si le ministère nous met toujours la pression pour les programmes et que ces petits idiots d'élèves aiment agiter leurs baguettes en tout sens créant nombre d'accidents magiques, la plupart du temps c'est plutôt calme.

Seth fronça les sourcils :

_ Quel est le problème avec le ministère ?

_ Il semblerait qu'ils n'apprécient pas notre programme. Asséna durement la femme sévère de Serdaigle.

_ Pourtant celui d'il y a deux ans était assez complet, répondit Nathaniel, par contre je n'ai pas trouvé celui de l'année dernière.

_ C'est la le problème, répondit le directeur des blaireaux, cette année nous avons complètement changé les programmes afin d'augmenter la réussite aux examens qui était de plus en plus faible, et nous avons beaucoup perdu.

_ Surtout que plus aucune magie que _certains_ considèrent comme noire n'est enseignée ! Attaqua la jolie demoiselle de Serpentard en fusillant Albus du regard.

_ Ces magies sont une injustice pour les né-moldus qui ne peuvent souvent pas les utiliser, de plus elles sont extrêmement dangereuses. Se défendit ce dernier alors que Dippet soupirait.

_ De quelles magies parlez-vous ? Demanda Seth à la demoiselle.

_ Magie du sang, magie des sacrifices, magie ancienne, rituels, invocations, nécromagie, astromagie, magie élémentaire et surtout étude de la culture sorcière !

C'est à cet instant que les deux sorciers comprirent pourquoi leur pays était devenu aussi raciste, envahit par la culture moldu et intolérant envers la magie noire. Nathaniel choisit donc de prendre les choses en mains :

_ A mon avis c'est une très mauvaise idée d'avoir interdit toutes ces magies, les sang-pur vont se sentir lésés et se mettre à détester un peu plus les né-moldus.

_ C'est votre avis de sang-pur ? Demanda Albus.

Il était clair pour les deux Lords que l'homme en face d'eux n'était pas encore ce qu'il serait plus tard, il était encore bien trop Griffondor pour cela, le vieil homme avait été un serpent sournois digne de Serpentard.

_ Je suis un sang-mêlé et ma mère était une née-moldu d'un rare talent qui était passionnée par la magie ancienne, c'est ce qui lui a permis de me sauver en sacrifiant sa vie pour protéger la mienne. Répondit platement le brun. Je suis d'accord avec la demoiselle, moi-même je n'ai pas eu la chance de grandir dans le monde sorcier après la mort de mes parents quand j'avais un an. A onze ans j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à intégrer le monde des sorciers et à comprendre son fonctionnement. Ce qui pour certains, comme Seth, était inné, était pour moi une véritable énigme et il m'a fallut fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour me remettre à niveau. C'est la raison pour laquelle, en discutant avec monsieur le ministre hier, nous avons jugé utile de créer une école pour les enfants de trois à onze ans, afin que tous étudient à la fois leur culture, celle des sorciers, mais aussi les moldus, car ils restent nos voisins les plus proches et pourraient un jour devenir une menace.

_ C'est brillant, fit la jeune demoiselle de Serpentard, ainsi vous diminueraient drastiquement à la fois les rivalités inter-maison, mais aussi la supériorité des sang-pur de vieilles familles et la discrimination faite aux nés-moldu. Dommage que vous soyez marié jeune Lord.

Nathaniel rougit comme une tomate alors que Seth passait un bras autour de sa taille en fusillant du regard cette jeune arriviste qui avait des vues sur son mari. Teddy fronça les sourcils devant l'action de son Daddy, il regarda alors la demoiselle qui souriait, peut-être voulait-elle lui voler son Papa ? Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils :

_ Mon Papa ! Affirma-t-il en serrant la chemise de Nathaniel. Moony et Patmol se tenant à ses côtés sur les genou du brun. La jeune fille eut un rictus amusé devant sa bouille, alors que Seth brillait de fierté et que Nath était cramoisi :

_ Ne t'en fait pas jeune homme, je te laisses ton papa.

Cela fit rire le directeur des blaireaux alors que la directrice de Serdaigle souriait doucement. L'atmosphère détendu, ils se remirent à discuter du programme scolaire et de la création future de l'école pour très jeunes sorciers.

_ On pourra enseigner les bases dans plusieurs matières, comme par exemple étudier les différentes créatures magiques, le découpage d'ingrédients pour les potions, les bases de l'arithmancie et des runes et le plus important des cours de culture sorcière, une étude des moldus et des cours de bonnes manières. Cela mettrait tout le monde au même niveau et réduirait les inégalités tout en empêchant les nés-moldu d'importer leur culture. Développa un Nath aux yeux brillants.

_ Pourquoi rejeter le monde moldu ainsi ? Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre d'eux ! Fit Albus, mécontant.

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire, du fait de leurs courtes vies ils ont paradoxalement une évolution plus rapide que la notre et il est bon de se tenir informé de leurs avancées afin de les adapter au monde sorcier. Mais il n'est pas bon que leur culture nous envahisse comme elle le fait. Répliqua le brun.

_ Beaucoup de choses se perdent, continua son mari, ne serait-ce que les fêtes sorcières qui ne sont pour la plupart plus célébrés ailleurs que dans la noblesse. Personne ne s'en inquiète pourtant elles sont d'une importance capitale car elles renouvelles la magie grâce aux offrandes. C'est la raison pour laquelle les sorciers sont de plus en plus faibles. Il n'a fallut que quatre personnes pour bâtir Poudlard, qui pourrait en faire autant de nos jours ?

_ Si à l'époque des fondateurs sept années d'études suffisaient c'est parce que les enfants étaient formés à la maison par leurs parents avant d'aller à l'école, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas pour les nés-moldu et une partie des sang-mêlés. C'est pour cela que l'on doit revoir toutes les bases et que le temps manque pour enseigner l'entièreté du programme, vous obligeant à sacrifier des connaissances. Rajouta Nathaniel, comprenant le problème de l'administration.

_ Messieurs, dit alors le directeur, finalement je crois que je vais oublier ces projets de retraite, votre programme me plaît beaucoup et je veux être là pour le voir se concrétiser, et surtout j'ai hâte de voir ce jeune homme entre les murs de l'école, rajouta-t-il en regardant Teddy.

Cela fit sourire les deux pères. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient installés l'un contre l'autre devant la cheminée de leur salon, emmitouflés dans un plaid, Teddy dormant avec ses amis canidés dans sa chambre, Seth et Nathaniel purent se réjouir de leur visite à Poudlard. Ils avaient revu le programme pour l'année à venir en remettant les matières préalablement supprimées, la directrice de Serpentard leur avait fait une petite visite des cachots et ils avaient même bavardé en Fourchelangue avec le portrait de Salazar Serpentard sous l'œil émerveillé de la jeune demoiselle. Seth étant devenu un parleur en acceptant la bague des Gaunt, même s'il ne l'était que quand il l'a portait, ils avaient testé. Le prochain grand événement pour lequel ils devaient se préparer était le bal de Lugnasad qui aurait lieu le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Nathaniel, qui fêterait ses dix-huit ans. Pour cela ils feraient une sortie le 29 Juillet à Paris, afin de dénicher leurs tenues et un cadeau pour Nath.

Le bal arriva finalement. La veille ils avaient fêté tous les trois l'anniversaire du brun, une journée simple en famille qui s'était en grande partie déroulée au Richmond Park où ils avaient admirés les cerfs et les biches. L'ancien Griffondor avait été comblé. Mais pour l'instant il se trouvait dans la nursery pour finir de préparer Teddy. Lugnasad était une fête des récoltes, il y en avait plusieurs mais elle était la plus bucolique. Les invités devaient se vêtir dans des couleurs pastels, agrémentant leurs tenues de fleurs colorées.

Seth avait opté pour une tenue blanche et verte pastel agrémenté de Camélia signifiant en langage des fleurs la perfection et l'admiration des glaïeul, fier et conquérant des œillets pour une relation sincère et durable ainsi que des pivoines pour la protection et la fidélité. Nath ne s'en était pas étonné, durant cette fête on se dévoilait à travers les fleurs qu'on portait. Il n'avait donc pas non plus était surpris de trouver une Narcisse fraîchement cueillit dans leur jardin comme pendentif autour du cou de son mari, lui-même avait une variété unique au monde de Lys arc-en-ciel offerte par Neville deux mois avant sa mort, tué par Bellatrix.

Sa tenue comme celle de Teddy était dans les nuances de bleu, lui avait opté pour des bleuets signifiant la poésie, la délicatesse et la timidité des hortensia pour l'amour filial et la gentillesse des lys blancs pour la pureté et la grandeur des sentiments et enfin des fleurs de magnolia symbolisant le respect et la fidélité. Teddy portait des glycines pour l'amitié et la confiance des marguerites pour l'innocence et la simplicité ainsi que des primevère pour la jeunesse et le renouveau.

Finalement ils avaient fait une composition florale pour leurs hôtes à base d'Iris, bonheur et richesse, de jacinthe, réconfort et vitalité, de lavande, plénitude et protection, de muguet, un porte-bonheur, d'olivier pour la prospérité et la fécondité et enfin de roses blanches comme marque sincère de respect. Composition qui fut d'ailleurs très bien reçu par la famille Rosier qui, nom oblige, connaissait la signification de chaque fleur. Leurs tenues aussi furent saluées par les autres invités vêtus tout comme eux. Lady Malefoy s'extasia même sur les petits colliers de fleurs que portaient Patmol et Moony, fait avec les mêmes fleurs que la tenue de leur petit maître.

_ Teddy est terrible, fit Nath qui discutait posément avec Lady Malefoy et Lady Nott, depuis qu'il les a vu dans l'animalerie il ne veut plus les quitter. Finit-il en parlant des deux compagnons de son fils.

_ Ils sont tellement adorables tous les trois. Fit Lady Nott.

Nath sourit aux deux femmes. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé ce bal se passait très bien. Teddy faisait fondre le cœur de ces dames et Seth s'occupait de ces messieurs. Son mari était un vrai requin dans ce genre de milieu. Finalement la soirée prit fin après quelques danses entre les deux amoureux. Ils avaient laissé Teddy à des elfes nourrices qui veillaient sur les bambins. L'offrande à Magia, bien sûre. Et les invitations pour le prochain Bal, Mabon qui aurait lieu en Septembre pour l'équinoxe d'automne chez les Bones. Seth savait que selon la tradition, vu qu'ils venaient à peine d'être introduit, ils ne pourraient pas donner de Bal avant deux ans. Tant mieux cela dit, ça laisserait le temps à son mari d'apprendre à en organiser, il faut dire que dans ses cours de rattrapages pour devenir un parfait Lord ils avaient rapidement survolé ce genre de détails.

C'est satisfait qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Teddy endormit dans les bras du brun. Finalement le temps passa rapidement, ils se concentrèrent sur leur quotidien, le Magenmagot, ils firent quelques virées à Poudlard pour voir comment cela se passait avec les programmes, montèrent leurs différents projets, discutant de tout cela avec les autres Lords et Ladies pour avoir leurs avis, ces derniers accueillant avec joie leurs idées. Finalement c'est le premier Janvier 1927 qu'ils se retrouvèrent sans Teddy devant l'orphelinat qui avait vu Voldemort grandir.

_ Bonjour messieurs, fit une dame quand ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse, c'est pour adopter ?

_ Nous sommes à la recherche de ma cousine, Mérope Riddle née Gaunt. Fit poliment Seth, nous avons cru comprendre qu'elle se trouvait ici ?

_ Oh. Oui Mérope, pauvre petite, je suis désolée messieurs, mais elle nous a quitté cette nuit en mettant son fils au monde. Fit tristement la dame.

S'en suivit un formidable jeu d'acteur de la part de l'ancien vert et argent qui pu ainsi, après avoir prouvé son identité, récupérer son petit cousin à peine né. Il fallut d'ailleurs tout son self contrôle au petit brun pour ne pas éclater de rire, enfin, jusqu'à ce que la dame de l'orphelinat le prenne pour la femme du « si gentil cousin de cette pauvre Mérope ». Son mari, ce fourbe, n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à confirmer ses dires avec des « ma chérie » qui lui avait déjà donner leur « adorable petit Teddy », finalisant de prouver à la dame qu'ils seraient une famille stable pour le petit Tom. Seth se fit une note à lui-même de changer ce nom... en Séraphin peut-être ?

Bref, quand ils ressortirent finalement de l'orphelinat moldu, Nath portait dans ses bras un adorable poupon de un jour. Teddy accueillit plutôt bien son petit frère, rassurant Nath qui imaginait déjà les crises de larmes. Il faut dire que s'occuper d'un bambin prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, heureusement qu'il avait des elfes pour l'aider !

OoOoO

 _Des années plus tard…_

Ah là là… Tom (finalement ils avaient gardé ce nom) leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Son grand frère Teddy et lui étaient de vrai maraudeurs avec des bouilles d'anges. Teddy Hope Gaunt avait finit à Poufsouffle comme Tonks et Tom Marvolo Gaunt avait naturellement finit à Serpentard, sans la pression qu'il avait subit dans une autre vie de la part de Dumbledore. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, avait été emprisonné à Azkaban après que l'on ait interrogé Grindelwald et qu'il ait avoué faire toute cette guerre avec la complicité du professeur. Cela avait été un coup dur pour Nath qui avait toujours eut beaucoup d'admiration pour le vieux directeur qu'il avait connu. Sa famille avait été sa bouée de sauvetage.

Les deux Lords avaient également pu mener à bien leurs projets rendant la société sorcière anglaise plus juste et ouverte que ce qu'ils avaient connu. Aujourd'hui, au crépuscule de leurs vies, Harry et Drago admiraient leur œuvre, regardant ceux qu'ils auraient du être grandir sereinement au sein de leurs familles et leur propre famille s'épanouir.

Fin ~

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que vous avez aimé ! J'ai une autre fic en cours que j'espère poster bientôt, c'est également un OS (finalement j'adore ce format, au moins je suis certaine de vous mettre la fin quand je poste la fic ! Ha!Ha !).


End file.
